


makeshift.

by stardustskywalker



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Coruscant, F/M, Living Together, Love at First Sight, POV Cassian Andor, Post-Rogue One, Sad, a lot of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustskywalker/pseuds/stardustskywalker
Summary: cassian and jyn may have survived the battle of scarif, but now it's time to rebuild their lives, together.





	1. one

**day one  
scarif**

i am going to die. there is no other fate for me, and there is no way out of this.  
i watch jyn erso respond to my fall. she may think i am dead, that i have no feelings for her at all, but i loved her since i rescued her from the imperial working camp. these few seconds are some of the longest of my life, worth infinities and infinities of time.  
i just want to make it up to her.

slowly yet surely, my fall is halted by a landing in the archive room. what is this luck, anyway? kaytoo is gone. i will not make it out of here, this data tower of death, or even scarif alive.  
i sight a ladder close to my fall that i can easily climb. i check to see if i still have my blaster, which is thankfully in its holder. at least i'm luckily enough able to keep that on me. it keeps me alive, it kills what has been torture throughout my short life. it may just be the reason that i do not die here on scarif, maybe.  
so i start climbing the ladder. whilst jyn tries to get to the satellite so that she can send the plans to the rebel fleets above, i climb up this latter contemplating what this means for her and i. will it mean we can get out? or will it truly be our ultimate downfall, the reason we die and make it to the heavens? i can't imagine what will happens to us if we even have a chance of leaving this planet.  
and i make it all the way up after a lot of pain and a lot of contemplation of death and what comes after it. i try to stay camouflaged as jyn and director krennic speak, argue, and fight with each other, and i slowly take out my blaster. i direct it toward krennic, and i slowly raise it as krennic finds the correct spot for me to aim. i stand up a little higher, and i shoot close to his shoulder. although i am in serious pain, i have still won this battle.  
i am going to win the battle of scarif.  
jyn gets me up and standing, and she and i hug each other. as we watch the horizon filled with destroyed ships and a dying forcefield that we were luckily enough able to access, i realize that if we didn't enter through this forcefield, none of this would had ever gone through. kaytoo would still be alive, we wouldn't be here awaiting our deaths the way the people of jedha would have never expected, and maybe, just maybe, i could have lived a long life with the rebels on my side.  
however, that is no more.  
a cargo ship comes to our aid shortly, and all i can remember between the hug and that cargo ship is the look on jyn's face. she smiled, knowing that in our case, we could live another day maybe.  
and that was what mattered to us.  
as jyn helps me sit down in a seat on the ship, she looks at the pilot. i can tell just enough that it isn't bodhi who is flying the ship, which meant he is likely dead. so are baze and chirruit, more than likely. "where are the others?" she says, interrogating the man.  
"likely dead," the man says. "or they're about to be, and i can't risk taking anyone else off this planet, since that planet killer might as well kill us all if we don't get off this hellhole now."  
"fine," i say, trying my best effort at a sigh. "just get us off of this planet, somewhere where we're unlikely to be a target."  
jyn thinks for a minute before she speaks again, as the pilot begins flying the ship toward the opposite side of scarif so that we're unlikely to get blown to pieces by the death star. "coruscant," she speaks. "send us there."  
the pilot looks at her strangely. "coruscant, you mean the imperial hub? you won't last a week there."  
"no, she's right," i speak for her, remembering a previous battle there, in which the empire was forced to stop using their hub there as a main base. "send us to coruscant, we'll be fine there temporarily, we can get elsewhere from there. somewhere in the outer rim afterwards, maybe."  
the pilot sighs as he rises through the atmosphere and quickly starts his run into hyperspace. i can see for just a minute the death star itself rising on the other side of scarif.  
we made it out just in time, but our lives are uncertain from here.


	2. two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cassian and jyn reach coruscant, and eventually find shelter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologise for upping the rating, but something told me that the amount of cussing that sounded perfect to write in this chapter was going to require a rating change. (there's probably going to be more of it, anyway).
> 
> anyways, on with the chapter.

the runaway ship finally arrives on coruscant and drops both jyn and i off at a safe spot. we are unsure of how to pay the pilot at first, but eventually we come to a payment of an old, paper version of credits -- something not frequently used, but still worth something and isn't necessarily illegal. the last thing the two of us need is to give a pilot currency that isn't legal and can be traced, so this payment works well in our favour. hence, we make it on our separate ways and the pilot leaves us alone on the city planet.  
although the planet wasn't originally a good place to be for a rebel, i've heard of reports in the past few weeks that the empire was surprised here by a group of rebels, of whom though, i am not sure, but that the mass majority of the empire left as a result of such a battle. whether or not jyn and i will stay on coruscant long, i'm not sure, but at least it's somewhere to start off.  
i start leading jyn to what looks like a street of people so that maybe we'll blend in a little better than being out in the open. i think that there's a temporary rebel base somewhere nearby, maybe they'll give us something to at least find shelter or heal my wounds. the medic droid on the rickety ship that helped us get off coruscant was of little help for my wounds from that fall, but anything helps when you're trying to escape a planet that's about to be destroyed.  
after we walk down a few more streets of the bottom part of the city, i see a line of people going into a building and stop. "jyn, we should probably see what's here. this might be it, the base, or it could be something else to at least give us shelter or a way out of the empire's territory. worst comes to worse, the empire probably will assume that we're dead and that won't be a risk in running from a group of stormtroopers."  
jyn nods in silence and we enter the line to the building. i try my best not to hold jyn's hand, since i don't want to make things seem awkward, but i remember seeing something in her eyes after i shot krennic and before the rogue carrier brought us out of scarif, just in time. it was something like happiness, and that's not something i had seen in jyn the entire time we knew each other.  
it made me feel happy inside, too.  
after a while of waiting in line, i discover that this is a refugee center and that this may be a way for us to find a temporary place to stay. when we finally end up in the front of the line, we find a togruta who does not have anyone speaking with her, so i lead jyn to the togruta. "hello," i say, attempting to be formal despite the pain from my fall taking over. _i really need some form of pain relief, if we can get it._  
"hello," the togruta responds. "may i see some form of identification?"  
 _shit_. i can't think of any identification that will lead us to be safe from any remaining empire forces, and there will be hell to pay if we can't get some type of resources or supplies. i give jyn a weary look, and she takes over from here. "look," she whispers, "we just barely survived trying to get off jedha in time before the planet was destroyed, and we did in such a quick manner that we couldn't get any of the identification. we need shelter. we need medical supplies, we need... a fresh start, even if it is a makeshift start. it's something."  
with that, the togruta gives us a weird look but eventually takes a card on her side and places it through some type of scanner, then hands it to jyn. "your shelter will be five blocks to the left, and then another block right. we'll have all of the supplies sent over that are necessary."  
now, if only i would have fucking remembered that jyn was the better public speaker out of the two of us.

\--

we arrive to our "home", whatever that word means, since i have no given clue what home is at this point. i only remember what the rebellion base was, if that even counts as a home. it's a small apartment in one of the lower levels of the city planet, and the first thing jyn looks at inside results in a scream.  
i, of course, start running to where the scream comes from, but it turns out that it's the bedroom. the only bedroom, at that. "fucking hell." she says that as i enter the space, which is just one king-sized bed in a small room. "i guess we're sleeping together if we ever want to sleep again."  
i start to say something, but something tells me that jyn, despite being one of saw's rebels, wouldn't understand death in the way i've seen it. it doesn't quite phase me, not anymore. hell, i could have nightmares for days about the same person and it wouldn't phase me.  
but jyn, i feel as if she were to die, i'd feel it. i really do think i would have grief over her if she died.  
"jyn, i'm fine with it," i say, thinking of kaytoo and how he'd actually be useful in this case, telling me to say it since he'd say it himself if i didn't. "i'll help you fight it, your nightmares."  
jyn looks back at me, with a look of surprise and a little bit of disgust. "how do you know i have nightmares?"  
"we all do," i say. "it doesn't matter where we're from, we're rebels, for the force's sake. it's just a thing i know we have."  
and with that, jyn comes to me and gives me a big hug, and all i'm reminded of is our hug on the database on scarif for what we thought was our impending doom.  
however, there was hope on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the angst is real. my poor soldiers, there's only so much they can stand.
> 
> (tumblr: suddenlystarlit.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first real rebelcaptain fanfic, so forgive me if this is a little off to some. also, i choose to write this way as an aesthetic. i apologise if this irritates anyone.
> 
> tumblr: suddenlystarlit.tumblr.com (where i post a lot of star wars and activisty content.)


End file.
